1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle frame, and more particularly to a shelter frame kit for supporting auxiliary lenses, such as sunglasses, wherein the shelter frame kit is adapted for detachably mounting on a primary spectacle frame by means of a magnetic means equipped with an interlocking engagement in such a manner that the shelter frame kit is capable of pivotally coupling the primary spectacle frame in a position between 0 and 180 degrees.
2. Description of Related Arts
An auxiliary shelter frame is widely used today for mounting on a primary spectacle frame, especially an auxiliary shelter frame with magnetic attachment is even commonly used in recent market. The advantage of the magnetic shelter frame is that when the shelter frame is placed in front of the primary spectacle frame, due to the magnetic attraction, the shelter frame will be automatically guided and attracted by the primary spectacle frame having magnet embedded thereon, so as to securely mount the shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle frame. Thus, the wearer can easily use one hand to attach or detach the shelter frame during exercising or driving.
However, even though the shelter frame can be detached easily from the primary spectacle frame, the wearer cannot take out the shelter frame in such a quick response especially when the wearer has to switch the shelter frame back and forth on the primary spectacle. For example, when the wearing is driving through a tunnel, the wearer may need to detach the shelter frame when entering the tunnel and attach the shelter frame back on the primary spectacle frame after exiting the tunnel. The detaching and attaching operation of the shelter frame on the primary spectacle frame will give trouble to the wearer because the wearer may pay more attention on the operation of the shelter frame rather than on the road, which is dangerous while driving. Beside the drivers, it is also inconvenient for many wearers such as golf prayers and baseball players having outdoor activities, who have to switch the shelter frame back and forth on the primary spectacle frame.
Moreover, since the primary spectacle frame comprises magnets embedded thereon, which will increase the weight of the primary spectacle frame, such that the wearer may feel uncomfortable because of the additional weight of the primary spectacle frame even though the shelter frame is detached therefrom. Moreover, it is known that the magnets produce magnetic field which may affect the blood circulation of a human being. When the wearer always wear the primary spectacle frame having the magnets embedded thereon, the magnetic field produced by those magnets may cause eye infection or even serious headache for the wear.
Thus, the magnets embedded on the primary spectacle frame may not only adversely affect the entire ornamental appearance of the primary spectacle frame but also limit the designers to create and design new style of the frames in the fashion market.